


Punishment

by Ruubix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Oneshot, may need more editing, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruubix/pseuds/Ruubix
Summary: As Mari is just trying to sew a dress Chat is laying on her chaise for not the first time.(the title has no pawticular meaning other than that it's a pun)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by reading that book about puns. I think Adrien/Chat would appreciate it.  
> https://www.amazon.com/dp/B004IYISWQ/ref=dp-kindle-redirect?_encoding=UTF8&btkr=1

“So, I've been reading this American book on puns” He lifts up the book he’s brought with him. It reads The Pun Also Rises on the cover other than the word pun on the cover it looked like a respectable book

“Oh no! And here I thought you were studying English seriously”. She shakes her head trying not to giggle, stab herself with her needle as she sewed, or one then the other. She instead frowned at her stitches.

“oh yes! It has great material. It tells about the history of puns, how our brains take in puns. It’s all very scientific stuff” He puts the book down and sits up on the chaise raising an eyebrow.

“yeah, I'm sure it's fine literature. Can’t you read classics instead?” She huffs while she finished a stitch, knots, and cuts the leftover thread.

“This is a classic, princess!” His eyes go exaggeratedly wide and hand pressed to his chest.

“Somehow I doubt that, and in that case, you have no taste in classics!” She rolls her eyes at him and starts to get out a fabric flower she sewed earlier. she planned to put it on the dress.

“I have you know I have fine taste in classics!” he gives Mari a look leaning over her.

“yeah, I'm sure homer wrote puns in his spare..”  
Mari turns to face him and panics not expecting him to be there. She's falling backwards arms flailing. Chat tries to catch her but the angle and momentum of her fall is too much and he ends up falling with her. He accidently catches his claws on the dress she was working on. They rip the seam down the side she had just finished like a knife through butter. 

They both groan, some of the sewing supplies fall from the desk when Mari's heel hit its leg. Mari’s steel wool pincushion hits chat square in the head. A fabric flower that belongs on the dress lands by one of his faux ears. His ear twitches, he gasps as their noses bump. He scoots backwards off of her, the flower still in his hair and his ear twitching. His eyes are wide looking back and forth between her and her dress. His eyebrows scrunch together, his tail sags, and his ears droop. The flower falls and he hands it back to her offering her a hand up as well.

“I'm so sorry mari. This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have done that and…”

Mari grabs his hand firmly and is grinning. She mumbles something under her breath and chat tilts his head as he pulls her to her feet. Her hand caresses the ripped seam. She turns her head to face him.  
“Don’t worry Euripides. I can fix it easily since it's just the seam, not the fabric, thank goodness.”

Chat’s eyes go wide and he sputters before raising an eyebrow. A sloppy grin appears on his face.

“Eumenides? Purrincess?” He gestures to the damage.

Mari gives the rip one more careful look over before giving a thumbs up.

“It would seam sew, kitty”  
They both lose it their giggles bubbling out of them in sputters then in fits. They crumple to the floor again. This time holding their sides.

“Mew gotta be kitten me purrincess!"  
He points at her trying to frown, but a grin keeps tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“I'm afrayed knot. Let the gods punish me meow”  
They're both rolling now in waves of laughter. Trying to gulp down air when they can. Streams of giggles overflowing making them shake.  
They're drowning and it's okay.  
They're in this together.

Like with everything else. Whether they know it or knot.


End file.
